1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothbrush, and more particularly to a toothbrush driven by an electric motor in either a rolling motion and a scrubbing motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known motor driven toothbrushes can exclusively act in only one mode, either providing rolling motion in which the brush rotates around the axis of the shaft V or oscillatory or a scrubbing motion in which the brush moves in a direction of the axis of the shaft.
There are known various ways of toothbrushing, for example, a way of using brush ends, a way of using intermediate portion of each filament of a brush, a lateral brushing in which a toothbrush is moved laterally or horizontally, a vertical brushing in which a toothbrush is moved in the longitudinal direction of teeth and a rolling brushing in which a tooth brush is rotated in the vertical direction.
It is considered that a combination of various ways of brushing as mentioned above is more valuable to obtain the effect of toothbrushing rather than limiting it exclusively to one way of brushing.